Cemburu dan Ciuman Musim Panas
by CherRyeowook
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Sakura saat liburan musim panas? Sementara, Sasuke sedang pergi ke suatu tempat dengan beberapa orang yang membuat Sakura cemburu berat. Dan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke agar Sakura tidak didekati oleh para pria setelah melihat kecantikan alami Sakura? RnR?


Sekarang aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah ditemani sebuah es yang dingin. Uhmm… Enak! Ingin keluar, tapi terlalu panas. Ingin rasanya pergi ke pantai dan bermain air di sana, tapi nggak ada teman. Aku tinggal dengan orangtuaku. Tentu saja. Orangtuaku sudah pergi duluan ke pantai atau kemanapun. Aku ditinggal, deh, sendiri. Tapi, nggak apa. Lebih enak jika hanya menonton TV.

Apa aku ke pantai saja, ya?

**oOo**

**CherRyeowook**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku Ingin Melihatmu Lebih Dekat**

**.**

**Sequel of Hujan Romantis**

**Cemburu & Ciuman Musim Panas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**oOo**

**Tentukan sendiri warning-nya, ok?**

**oOo**

Angin yang sejuk, cuaca yang panas, matahari yang menyengat, dan pantai yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang datang. Aku kini sedang duduk di café terbuka di pantai ini. Duduk manis dengan meminum minuman segar. Rasanya menyenangkan. Banyak yang datang dengan membawa keluarga ataupun pacar. Pacar? Hei, aku juga sudah memiliki seorang pacar. Tapi, kurasa dia ada urusan dengan seseorang. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu jika kami berpacaran.

Aku memandang ke pantai yang biru. Ingin rasanya aku bermain air, tapi aku hanya membawa satu pakaian. Pakaian yang kukenakan sekarang adalah sebuah gaun selutut putih—yang biasa dipakai saat sedang jalan ke pantai atau melakukan pemotretan—dan sandal putih ditambah dengan topi pantai yang ada di sebelah kursiku. Tanpa kacamata. Hei, aku membawa kacamataku. Ada di tas yang kutaruh di sebelah kursiku.

Aku berdiri menuju pantai setelah membayar minuman ini. Aku berjalan ke bibir pantai yang ramai dengan orang-orang. Aku yang tidak memakai kacamata, tidak dapat melihaht dengan jelas orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku. Hingga aku—

_BRUK…_

—menabrak seseorang. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap siapa yang kutabrak atau yang menabrakku. "Kau? Si Kacamata?"

Aku berpikir. Siapa? Aku? Siapa dia? Aku berusaha mengambil kacamata yang ada di dalam tasku. Setelah mengambilnya, aku memakainya di kedua mataku. Dan aku bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa yang sudah kutabrak atau yang menabrakku. Hei, dia teman sekelasku. Sedang apa dia di sini? Pertanyaan bodoh, teman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kacamata?"

Hei, julukan apa itu? Kacamata? Aku memang memakai kacamata, tapi buat apa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan kacamata? Dan pertanyaan apa itu? Jika orang-orang ke sini buat apa, sih? Tidur? Makan? Mandi? Atau parahnya numpang BAB atau BAK? Otakku sedang rusak rupanya karena matahari yang terlalu terik.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri," sahutku tidak bersahabat. "Dan kau, mayat senyum, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku dingin dengan penekanan kata 'mayat senyum'.

"Aku? Kami sedang berkumpul di sini. Semua yang ada di kelas kita sedang liburan dan kurasa hanya kau yang tidak diberitahukan. Bahkan, Sasuke—walaupun dipaksa ikut sama Naruto—ikut ke sini,"

**What the—?**

Ah, begitu rupanya. Dia bersenang-senang di sini tanpa aku. Oh, ya… Mayat senyum di hadapanku ini namanya Sai Shimura. Dia salah satu sahabatnya Sasuke—kekasihku. Kenapa aku memanggilnya mayat senyum? Karena dia selalu tersenyum—baik sinis, miris, atau ceria, atau lebih parahnya datar, tetap sama saja semuanya—setiap saat dan itu membosankan untuk dilihat. Kalau begitu, fans-nya sangat bodoh, ya?

Aku teringat dengan perkataannya. Sasuke juga di sini? Sial, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Huh, dasar Uchiha menyebalkan! Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sai dengan santainya. Aku menggunakan topi pantaiku dan menggunakanAh, begitu rupanya. Dia bersenang-senang di sini tanpa aku. Oh, ya… Mayat senyum di hadapanku ini namanya Sai Shimura. Dia salah satu sahabatnya Sasuke—kekasihku. Kenapa aku memanggilnya mayat senyum? Karena dia selalu tersenyum—baik sinis, miris, atau ceria, atau lebih parahnya datar, tetap sama saja semuanya—setiap saat dan itu membosankan untuk dilihat. Kalau begitu, fans-nya sangat bodoh, ya?

Aku teringat dengan perkataannya. Sasuke juga di sini? Sial, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Huh, dasar Uchiha menyebalkan! Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sai dengan santainya. Aku menggunakan topi pantaiku dan menggunakanAh, begitu rupanya. Dia bersenang-senang di sini tanpa aku. Oh, ya… Mayat senyum di hadapanku ini namanya Sai Shimura. Dia salah satu sahabatnya Sasuke—kekasihku. Kenapa aku memanggilnya mayat senyum? Karena dia selalu tersenyum—baik sinis, miris, atau ceria, atau lebih parahnya datar, tetap sama saja semuanya—setiap saat dan itu membosankan untuk dilihat. Kalau begitu, fans-nya sangat bodoh, ya?

Aku teringat dengan perkataannya. Sasuke juga di sini? Sial, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Huh, dasar Uchiha menyebalkan! Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sai dengan santainya. Aku menggunakan topi pantaiku dan menggunakanAh, begitu rupanya. Dia bersenang-senang di sini tanpa aku. Oh, ya… Mayat senyum di hadapanku ini namanya Sai Uchiha. Dia salah satu sahabatnya dan sepupu Sasuke—kekasihku. Kenapa aku memanggilnya mayat senyum? Karena dia selalu tersenyum—baik sinis, miris, atau ceria, atau lebih parahnya datar, tetap sama saja semuanya—setiap saat dan itu membosankan untuk dilihat. Kalau begitu, fans-nya sangat bodoh, ya?

Aku teringat dengan perkataannya. Sasuke juga di sini? Sial, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Huh, dasar Uchiha menyebalkan! Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sai dengan santainya. Aku menggunakan topi pantaiku dan melepas kacamata rabunku. Ck, mayat senyum menyebalkan!

Kulihat Sai berlari menuju depanku, yang ternyata ada mereka semua di sini. Otomatis, Sasuke ada di antara mereka semua dan aku hanya tersenyum miris. Dia tidak mengajakku karena ada fans-fans-nya dari sekolah yang mengikutinya dan dia sedang dilirk oleh perempuan-perempuan—atau wanita-wanita—yang ada di pantai. Dia menatapku. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku kesal dan marah dengan tingkahnya.

Aku berjalan melewati mereka semua—termasuk Sasuke. Aku menuju sebuah ke pantai, lebih tepatnya ke sebuah batu karang yang besar. Akupun duduk di sana. Kuambil ponselku yang ada di dalam tas dan akupun melihat tiga pesan. Aku menekan tombol tengah dan terlihat nama Sasuke di layar ponselku. Aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat isi pesannya.

Pesan pertama:

**From: Sasuke (Boyfriend)**

**Kenapa kau di sini? Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukannya padamu supaya kau tidak diganggu sama lelaki di pantai. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak mau ikut. Aku dipaksa.**

Pesan kedua:

**From: Sasuke (Boyfriend)**

**Apa kau marah? Tadi kau bahkan hanya langsung lewat tanpa menyapa. Jangan marah. Kau dimana?**

Pesan ketiga:

**From: Sasuke (Boyfriend)**

**Kau dimana? Apa kau marah padaku? Sakura sayang~… Balas sms-ku.**

Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas kasar karena isi semua sms dari Sasuke. Aku tidak marah, hanya sedikit kesal karena hanya aku yang ada di kelas yang tidak diberitahu tentang acara liburan musim panas. Seakan hanya aku yang paling tidak dibutuhkan di dalam kelas. Iiish… Aku jadi malas jika nanti akhir liburan masuk kelas. Apa aku tidak masuk saja, ya? Aku masih memandang ke depan tanpa menyadari jika aku diperhatikan dari tadi oleh berbagai macam orang di pantai.

Aku melihat ke sekitar pantai. Beberapa orang yang tidak jauh dariku, memandangku dengan pandangan takjub, walaupun aku tidak melihat dengan jelas. Aku hanya melongo. Apa maksud dari tatapan itu? Aku dapat mendengar perkataan dari salah satu orang yang memandangku dan yang lainnya menyahuti perkataan salah satu orang itu.

"Hei, dia sangat cantik, ya!"

"Kulitnya putih alami. Apalagi rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda dan panjang. Menambah kesan cantik yang luar biasa,"

"Aku ingin mengabadikannya dalam sebuah foto. Seperti boneka,"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan mereka. Boneka? Cantik? Putih alami? Siapa? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar dan tidak menemukan siapapun selain aku. Aku? Tidak mungkin! Aku pun turun dari batu karang itu dan berjalan menuju bibir pantai. Pandangan mereka mengarah padaku.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu!"

Aku tersentak mendengar teriakkan keras itu. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan Sasuke di sana dengan menatapku tajam. Aku seakan tersihir untuk diam di tempat. Aku hanya menunduk. Tidak mengerti kenapa dia berteriak dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Ayo!"

Sasuke menarikku, pergi menjauhi bibir pantai.

"Sasuke, bagaimana acara kita?" teriak seorang gadis—yang kutahu adalah fans-nya—dengan berlari dan bergelayut di lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sasuke langsung menyeretku ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan pantai. Aku masih diam di dalam mobil, tidak berani menatapnya secara langsung. Sasuke masih fokus dengan mobilnya. Kami berhenti di sebuah padang rumput atau bunga di perbatasan kota kami.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Jika aku tidak ingin kau datang ke pantai. Karena aku tahu, kau begitu cantik," bentaknya padaku. Aku hanya mampu diam. Aku merasakan badanku bergetar. Aku tidak biasa dibentak karena aku belum pernah dibentak. "Kau akan digoda sama orang-orang brengsek yang mengincarmu. Jangan menangis!" bentaknya makin kuat.

Aku semakin tergoncang. Ingin menangis, tapi kutahan. Sasuke masih menatapku dengan marah. Aku tidak dengan bentakkannya. Tanpa terasa air mataku sudah mengalir keluar dari kedua mataku—yang memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena rabun jauh. Aku terduduk di antara bunga-bunga liar dengan menutup wajahku.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks… Maaf," terisakku pelan. Aku tidak berani mendonggakkan kepalaku. Aku takut dengan Sasuke yang marah. "Maaf… Hiks, hiks… Maafkan aku,"

_BRUK…_

Kurasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Ah, Sasuke memelukku erat. Aku berusaha agar tidak terisak. "Maafkan aku. Maaf, aku membuatmu menangis…"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku akan perkataannya. Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku yang ada di wajahku dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain menghapus air mataku yang turun. Aku terisak. Segera aku memeluknya erat.

"Aku—"

"Ssst… Diam, tenanglah,"

Aku diam. Sasuke mengelus punggung yang kecil sambil mengecup pucuk kepalaku. "Dengarkan aku," aku mengangguk mendengar perkataannya. "Aku cemburu padamu. Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain aku. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Jangan jadi cantik dihadapan orang lain, hanya aku saja," katanya.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami walaupun aku tahu dia enggan melepaskannya. Hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas jika dari dekat. "Aku selalu berusaha…" aku menarik nafas. "Berusaha agar bisa melihatmu dari jauh tanpa bantuan kacamata. Aku selalu berusaha. Aku tidak ingin hanya melihatmu dari dekat dengan jarak seperti ini. Aku ingin melihamut dari jauh yang akan datang padaku," lanjutku dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Aku tahu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat~…"

Sasuke mempertipis jarak diantara kami berdua. Hingga, bibirku dan bibirnya bertemu di sebuah ciuman singkat. Namun, Sasuke kembali menciumku. Kali ini adalah ciuman yang cukup panjang. Aku berusaha membalas. Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Aku kembali menciumnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu, wajahku merona.

"Kau mulai nakal, sayang~…"

Aku tambah merona mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang~…" ucap Sasuke dengan memelukku erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

**oOo**

**THE END**

**oOo**

Hai, semuanya… Apa sekuel ini memuaskan Anda? Aiiss… Aku malu dengan adegan ciuman di atas. Pernah temanku—rada-rada melambai—suka dengan adegan ciuman di komik. Sampai-sampai, dulu dia bilang 'agenda'. Khehehe~… Aneh, kan? Untuk yang menunggu fic aku yang belum selesai, sabar, ya~. Belum ada ide untuk kelanjutannya.

Sebelum itu, saya minta REVIEW-nya, dong… Ryewookie/Wookeh? Maksudnya OK?

**oOo**


End file.
